


Itchy (OUTDATED)

by Totally_Trash



Series: A Collection of Ineffable Husbands [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:19:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_Trash/pseuds/Totally_Trash
Summary: Aziraphale gets an itch he can't scratch. Crowley comes to his rescue, using his lovely, sharp nails to not only scratch Azi's itchy wings, but to also tickle him into a little puddle of feathers.





	Itchy (OUTDATED)

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is outdated- It no longer follows my headcanons for Aziraphale and Crowley. Still, feel free to read the fucker, I don't care.

Aziraphale had a problem. He had an itch. Not a figurative itch, a literal itch on a spot he couldn't reach. Where else but on his wings, the base where the muscle of his back connected to his wings.  
  
He was currently squirming around on his bed, trying desperately to itch himself. He looked like an idiot, he knew that, but he was so itchy he didn't care.  
  
He was so distracted, in fact, he didn't notice Crowley enter the room.  
  
"Aziraphale, what the _hell_ are you doing?"  
  
Aziraphale froze, unable to force anything out of his throat other than a small sound, almost a squeak. Eventually, he managed,   
  
"I... I'm itchy."   
  
"Oh for hell's sake, Aziraphale, come here." Crowley sat on Aziraphale's bed, and Azi was almost immediately in his lap, face down with his stomach on Crowley's knees, nose buried into the bed space beside him.  
  
Crowley slowly began to scratch at his Angel's wings, scratching the itch perfectly with his sharp nails. Aziraphale emit a pleasant sigh, practically _kneading_ on the bed.  
  
"Are you kneading now? Seriously Angel?"  
  
"I can't help it, Crowley, it's so nice..." He shifted back so his torso was laying off Crowley's knees and he could bury his face into his abs. Crowley sighed, rolling his snake-like eyes. Aziraphale began kneading at Crowley's knees, causing Crowley to bite his lip to restrain his building laughter. Aziraphale had to know Crowley was ticklish, but how ticklish? Too ticklish, almost as much so as Azi himself, who broke into giggles with even a gentle stroke to the ends of his wings. His knees though were a very underestimated spot when it came to just how sensitive Crowley was.  
  
"A-Angel, if you don't stop kneading me ri- Ohohoho I'm gonna kihihill you!" Aziraphale knew exactly what he was doing, wing brushing up against Crowley's hip. He made no attempt to defend himself, though, when Crowley attacked back, relentlessly but not too roughly, tickling his Angel's back and wing base, humming gently past his giggles, making little effort to pay attention to where he was tickling. His hands traveled thoughtlessly up Aziraphale's wings, teasing the tips of his feathers, before jumping back down to attack between his wings. He even pulled out his own wings and a bit of demonic magic to restrain him.  
  
"H-hey, that's not fair!" Aziraphale squeaked, trying to kick his legs weakly.  
  
"I'm a demon, Azi, we don't fight fair." Crowley grinned. "Now look at you~. Can't escape~. Can hardly move~. I wonder what would happen if I did this..." He lightly started to run his hand down Aziraphale's back, chuckling at his adorable squirming. He stopped just above his rear, softly tickling above it.  
  
"Crowley, this is humiliating..."  
  
"Oh, and you don't think you've done the same to me before? Remember the time I had to beg you not to do your magic tricks, but you did anyway? That time ring a bell, hmm?"  
  
"This is cruel!"  
  
"So are demons."  
  
"I thought you were on our side..."  
  
"Oh don't worry, I am, but that doesn't mean I'm not gonna want to have some fun once in a while. Besides, there are demons who would be happy to do much _worse_ things to you. Be grateful _I'm_ the one who got a hold of ya."  
  
Aziraphale whined softly, but let Crowley tease him a little longer before he was let up. Crowley was grateful that Aziraphale was focusing on not making eye contact out of embarrassment so he didn't catch Crowley's staring.  
  
"Alright, I'm done with you for today. Whatdaya say to some cuddling, hmm?" Crowley wouldn't offer any other living soul that, but Aziraphale was special to him. He accepted the cuddle, and the two laid down in Aziraphale's bed, spooning, eventually drifting off to sleep together.


End file.
